


Reward

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: Needs & Necessities [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, Degradation, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: You're getting ready for your shift when you're interrupted in your private quarters.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Series: Needs & Necessities [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869754
Kudos: 26





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> \- It's been a big Niji mood lately tbh  
> \- Reader has a vagina but gender is not specified

Fingers close around your throat from behind as you finish putting on your uniform top.

“Lay on the bed.”

You pull away, quickly laying over the edge of the bed and leaving your bare legs hanging over the edge - you hadn’t finished getting dressed, and the bottom half of your uniform is still waiting, folded, on your dresser. Your eyes rest on the second prince, standing between your legs and grinning, fingers on his skull shaped belt buckle.

“Obedient today? Not putting up a fight? Well then.” His fingers deftly undo both his belt and pants, freeing his cock from his pants. Niji wastes no time in drawing closer to you, hands grabbing onto your legs to guide them to his waist, where you wrap them. His cock presses against you, hard and hot, blocked from your opening by the thin fabric of your underwear. “That deserves a reward.”

His hands go to your wrists, pinning them to the bed. You look right up at his face, and can see him smiling wide - displaying all of his teeth dangerously. Face flushing, you swallow hard.

“Just a little bit. I can’t have fucktoys like you starting to think that you matter.” His hips shift forward, sending his cock rubbing against you through your underwear. You inhale sharply, your own hips twitching at the pleasurable feeling, but you know that Prince Niji doesn’t give rewards. Everything is a trap. “So just a little bit of...this. You wouldn’t want me to fuck you this morning, oh no. I’d make it my personal mission to make sure you can’t walk to your shift today.”

More rocking and thrusting of his hips. His cock feels heavenly, pressing over so many sensitive points as it is. You can feel yourself growing damp and slick, and your underwear being pulled with every motion. As Niji pushes himself forward again, your underwear shifts, and one of your lips pokes out along the edge of the fabric. He notices, and you hear him chuckle.

You understand now where the game is going.

Without thinking, you try to move your hands - to pull your underwear back in place before it’s too late, but Niji squeezes your wrists tighter as he leans his body weight into you. He smells like woodsy soap and sweat, and he easily overpowers you as his rubbing and grinding becomes more frenzied. The harder he goes, the wetter you become, the easier your underwear glides in every direction - exposing more and more of you.

“Sir, please sir,” you plead, breathless as he leans in and weighs upon your ribcage. “If I could just -”

Your pleas die in your throat as he pushes forward to slide over you once more, and the head of his cock catches just inside your warm opening. Immediately, your muscles tighten around him, welcoming him back, and you let out a high-pitched sound. You see Niji’s smile become the widest you’ve ever seen it - but only for a blip, and then his mouth is pulled into a grimace, his brows furrowed in anger.

“So this is how you want things to go today, hmm?”

“No sir, please, I’m sorry,” you babble out an apology, unable to resist the urge to squeeze your muscles around the head of his cock over and over, shuddering at how badly you crave him. You have half a mind to rock your own hips forward, to coax more of him in - but you’re still cognizant enough to know that you would be punished even more for taking such initiative. “It wasn’t my intention to -”

He thrusts the rest of the way into you, with all the force of a man with a point to make, and another high sound is driven from your throat. Your walls spasm around him, eager to feel him again, and your hands clench at nothing as he continues to pin you palms-up. The wet, slapping noises echo in the confines of your small bedroom, punctuated by Niji’s grunting and your own cries. These are noises that other staff members know well enough to ignore by now.

His pounding is unyielding, rough, and driven with a brutality you’ve never felt from anyone else before him. If his goal is to force air from your lungs and send your eyes rolling back with every bottomed-out motion, his success is above and beyond what either of you could have anticipated. Your work shirt is soaked in sweat, a miasma from the both of you, and you can feel it only getting wetter as your body heat ticks upward with every stroke of his cock. Between your legs, your clit is swollen and twitching, heavily stimulated by Niji’s hammering, but not quite to the point where you can cum.

He’s not going to let that happen. Not now.

Right as you feel you can’t stand anymore, like you’re going to melt into the damp mattress from your relentless fucking, Niji begins to jerk out of rhythm, each thrust a sharp staccato that makes your eyes fill with tears. Even though you know it’s pointless, you try to speak up.

“Sir, I have to go to my shift after this, please -”

Niji releases your left wrist and slaps you across the face. You choke back a sob, more tears burning at your eyes as you bite your lip. Really, you had expected as much.

Filling you to the hilt, and grinding himself against you to try and drive himself in even further, Niji lets out several loud, heavy groans that make your face burn red. Inside, you can feel that hot, wet gush, and you can sense that it’s...considerably more than usual. Head spinning as your muscles and sensitive parts begin to ache with pronounced pain, you lay flat on your back, wincing as Niji stays firmly where he is, making sure not a single drop ends up outside of you. When he’s through, he quickly pulls out, hand tugging your underwear back in place to cover up your gaped, swollen opening.

“Stand up.”

You stand up as Niji steps away from you, leaning back against your dresser and grinning at you once more. The muscles in your legs are sore and stiff, but it’s nothing compared to how your lower back aches, to how hurt and used your cunt feels. Struggling to catch your breath, you look down between your legs. The fabric of your underwear is rapidly darkening, and you cringe a bit at the slimy sensation of cum pooling and being held against you. As you watch, you see a bit beginning to leak down your thighs, streaks of gooey white against your flushed skin.

“Finish getting dressed.” Niji throws your uniform bottoms at you, snickering. “No time to clean yourself up, you’re going to be late. Leave everything exactly as it is.”

Moving slowly, you pull on your bottoms. With every movement, you feel more gushing out of you, feeling cold against the air as it drips down almost to your knees. Your uniform bottoms are black - with a tendency to show every single stain. The thought of having to go through an entire shift in such a manner makes you swallow hard, face positively on fire.

Laughing loudly now, Niji turns to leave. He pauses in the doorway, and you look his way. He’s all blue hair, big smile, and menacing aura. Such a shame he’s fixated on you.

“I’ll be sure to check on you later.”


End file.
